


Secret Agent Man

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ/Simon fic.  "I love my job."





	Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Secret Agent Man**

**by:** PrettyPretty

**Character(s):** CJ, Simon  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Simon  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Summary:** Agent Simon Donovan's POV "I Love my job"

"This is Agent Donavan. I've got Flamingo."

"I hate that." I can't help but smile as CJ mutters under her breath as she walks past me and in her office. It's going to be a fun day. Why not get the fun started.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Are you ever going to call me CJ?"

"Never on the clock, Ms. Cregg."

"Fine."

"Off the clock, that's different." She stares at me for a minute and it takes everything in my training not to smile. I'll just keep my expression neutral. That should really get her.

"CJ!" Carol runs in like her hair is on fire. These people are all going to have heart attacks by lunch. I thought I had a stressful job. I think I'm the only one here whose blood pressure isn't through the roof.

"Leo needs to see you."

"Thanks Carol." CJ sighs before taking off her coat and putting it on the rack. She hasn't been sleeping. You can tell in her eyes. She's tired. Tired and worried. She's just too stubborn to admit it.

"Well Agent Sunshine, let's get this day started."

"Are you ever going to call me Special Agent Sunshine?" I grin at her before she walks past me and into the bullpen.

"Never on the clock."

"And off the clock?"

"Well, that's different now isn't it?" I love it when she looks at me like that. She's flirtatious by nature, but damn, she's gorgeous. Donna practically runs past us on her way to Josh's office. He's yelling her name again. If I were she, I'd throw something at him. But it's just what they do. I've been in the West Wing for two weeks now so I've seen how they act. He's in love with her. He just doesn't know it yet. Well, maybe he does. She on the other hand is very aware of her feelings. The job is getting in the way. I know how that feels. I watch as CJ walks ahead of me. It's an amazing view. We both nod our greetings to Margaret as we enter her office. CJ goes on into Leo's office while I stand outside the door. I think I freak Margaret out. Of course, she looks kind of skittish anyway. Donna walks to the door and sticks her head in.

"Hey Margaret, Josh will be a little late. He's on the phone with Cromwell."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Lunch?"

"Sure."

"See you then. Good morning Agent Donavan."

"Morning, ma'am." She laughs a little as she leaves and I hear her talk to herself.

"I love that." I grin a little as I look at the floor for a moment. Donna's nice. I like her. Josh is going to be very lucky one day. Well, if he ever gets his head out of his ass. Leo's door opens and CJ steps through. She leans against the now closed door and rubs the bridge of her nose. It's going to be a long day.  She takes off at a determined stride. Something's up. She stops by Sam's office. He looks like death on a cracker.

"Okay, this is how's it's going to go. We are going to annihilate your so-called friend."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"We're meeting in the basement with Bruno and Doug at 10."

"Look, I'm sorry I....."

"I know. Let's just....."

"Yeah." Sam stares at his desk for a second and then looks at CJ again. She gives him a small smile and turns to leave. She walks around me and into Toby's office. Her hand grazes my elbow as she turns the corner.

"Tobus!"

"Hey."

"Meeting at 10."

"Basement? About the thing?"

"Yep."

"'kay."

"Okay." Before she can walk out, he stops her.

"CJ?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"CJ?"

"I'm fine, Toby. Really."

"Okay."  She exits his office and gives me a sideways look.  She's not fine. Not really. She's scared. Who wouldn't be? At first I thought she and Toby had something going on. But I just don't get that vibe from them. They seem to be really good friends. I think they've known each other for a long time. She walks into her office and I stand outside the door. She shuffles some papers across her desk and I can hear her talking on the phone.

"Hey, secret agent man!"

"Ma'am?" I step in her office and look at the grin on her face. She's up to something.

"We've got a little field trip at three."

"Where to?"

"Dr. Northcutt's office."

"I'll need the number." She's definitely up to something. She's grinning way too much.

"Here." I pick up her phone and dial the number. Oh, holy hell. It's a gynecologist's office. Two can play at this game. I inform the nurse's of the procedures that will be taken to insure CJ's safety and then I hang up the phone.

"It won't be a problem, ma'am."

"Fine. I'm sure they have some pretty good magazine's you can read in the waiting room."

"No ma'am." This is going to be fun. She's looking at me trying to read my expression.

"What?" She's grinning again and so am I. Oh this is going to be fun.

"I won't be in the waiting room."

"Where will you be?"

"Where you go, I go." I wait a beat as my words sink in. Her face pales a little and I'm trying not to laugh.

"No."

"Don't worry. I had three sisters. I'm sure I can handle it."

"NO!"

"I'll have to stand where I can observe the doctor's movements at a all times. Your safety is my first priority."

"Are you insane!?" She looks like she's about to pop a vein. I knew this day was going to be fun.

"No ma'am. I'm just doing my job." I duck before the stapler hits me in the head.

"Nice arm."

"Out!"

"See you at three. I'll be around."

"OUT!" I love my job. 


End file.
